


In Another Life

by BlushyWriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushyWriter/pseuds/BlushyWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa Ackerman is a strong willed teenager who is pro at boxing and mixed martial arts. The moment Jean Kirschtein lays eyes on her, he's completely enchanted, and determined to make the strong aloof girl his. But they both feel this uncanny nostalgia towards each other... As if they had met before, a long time ago... </p><p>Jeankasa main pairing. </p><p>A Reincarnation AU fic, rating will go up later. More relationships/pairings to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> My first Reincarnation fic, I hope it's okay. Thanks for giving it a shot!

Mikasa Ackerman let out a soft sigh as she tightened her red scarf around her neck. It was very chilly, but she guessed that's what she should've expected since it was in the middle of December. She quickened her pace, glad she had the mind to wear layers of clothes over her workout clothes. Today she was determined to spend her whole Saturday day in the MMA gym, practicing her kicks and her hits. It wasn't like she had anything better to do with her Saturday's, she only had two friends.

Her accuracy was good, and her speed was just fine, but her trainer was always telling her to put more force behind her punches and kicks. She considered herself to be a good fighter, even though she didn't want to do it at first. The main reason she started taking MMA classes was because of her over protective father, saying that a lady her age should know how to protect herself, even though she was only sixteen.

It was convenient though, just down the street from where she lived. Letting out a tired yawn, Mikasa turned the corner and pushed open the front door, striding in gracefully.

"Good afternoon, Mikasa," the lady at the front desk greeted her. Good thing that almost the whole staff recognized her by now, she didn;t have to bother with showing her I.D and her membership card anymore. Mikasa waved a hand at her as she breezed by, walking into the ladie's changing room to change out her clothes.

Opening a locker, she tossed her stuff inside. She began to strip, taking off her black jacket, her scarf, her white button up t-shirt, to reveal her black half top, showing off her flat abs. She undid her jeans and pushed them down, revealing her white short gym shorts underneath. She tossed her clothes into the locker carelessly before she took a seat on the bench and tugged her black boots off.

After setting those inside the large locker as well, she dug around in her black gym bag and pulled out a pair of black and white short shoes. She tugged them on and tied them up before she was ready to go. She pulled out her black boxing gloves and her gauze and tucked them under her arm. She pulled out a lock from her bag and closed her locker, letting out a sigh as she put the lock on and made sure it was secure. She wrapped the gauze around both arms before she got up and brushed her long hair from her shoulder. She'd forgotten to bring a hair tie, oh well.

Exiting the locker room, she put on her gloves as she entered the main gym, her gray eyes surveying the room, trying to decide where to start off. She stretched her arms over her head, deciding to start off with a few combinations on one of the available boxing bags. She spent a few more minutes stretching her arms and legs before she made her way to the bags, getting in a fighting stance and throwing a few punches to start off.

* * *

"Marco! Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Jean, just try it out this once, okay? You need to exercise more anyways."

"Geez..." Jean scoffed but followed his best friend into the men's changing area anyways. Somehow, Marco Bodt, Jean Kirschtein's best friend, managed to convince him to spend his Saturday afternoon in some MMA boxing gym. Jean knew how to box from what his father taught him when he was younger, but apart from that, he didn't know jack shit about it. It was such a pain... But it wasn't like he had anything else to do with his day.

They both changed and chatted on about other things, mostly about the gym though.

"So you take classes here?"

"Er, no not really," Marco said, "I can't really afford to pay for private MMA classes, like some other people that go here, so I mostly meet up with my dad here and he teaches me some new moves. It's actually a lot of fun, I enjoy spending time with him."

Jean nodded. Marco's parents divorced last year, and Marco hardly got to see his father because he was so busy with school work and his part time job, so it was nice hearing that he has found some time to spend with his father more often.

"Well, I'll see how I like it today," the brunette hummed and leaned his back on the lockers, now dressed in red basketball shorts and a black tank top, holding both his gloves under his elbow, "I've never been to this kind of place before, do you have to have experience to box here?" he asked curiously.

"I don't think so," Marco replied and closed his locker, running a hand through his dark hair to push it out his dark brown eyes, "I think you have to have a lot of experience to take the advanced classes. There's this one girl, she's being taught by one of the strictest instructors here, but she's gotta be the strongest girl I've ever met, even though she's a year younger then us. Not bad looking too."

"Really? Who is she?" Jean asked curiously.

"Mikasa Ackerman," Marco told him as he finished dressing himself and closed his locker, wrapping his hand in his gauze before helping Jean wrap his hands as well. Once they were ready, Marco smiled and lead the way out the changing room, "Come on, let's get started."

They walked into the gym and started stretching their arms and legs. Jean's eyes roamed around, surveying the room around him. It looked just like he'd imagined it, muscular people everywhere, punching bags, stretching, sparring together. It looked like everyone was off in their own world...

His thoughts instantly derailed when a flash of black clouded is vision. His eyes widened and followed it to the source, to see a very beautiful girl sweep by him without giving him a second look. He was so stunned by her beauty he gaped in her direction as she stopped at the water fountain and took a drink, taking the opportunity to check her out. Long legs, muscular, fit body, but not too muscular. When she turned around, he noticed those smokey, almost black eyes of hers, and her flawless, yet serious looking face.

Not only was he stunned by her looks, but she struck a chord within him. He knew her, even though he's never seen her before, he knew that he knew her from somewhere, as crazy as it sounds.

_'I've finally found you.'_

Whoa, what the hell? Where did that come from? The brunette raised a hand and rubbed his forehead, trying to rub away the headache that he was getting. He watched the girl walk over to a boxing bag and start on a few combinations, not looking away even though he knew he was staring at her for too long.

"Jean, are you okay?" He heard Marco's concerned voice interrupt his staring.

Instead of answering, Jean asked, without looking away from the mysterious girl, "Who's that?"

"Hm?" Marco looked in the direction where Jean was staring, "Ah, that's Mikasa Ackerman, the girl I was telling you about."

Even the name sounded familiar now that Jean was actually seeing the girl with his own eyes, "Mikasa..."

"Don't even think about it bro, and quit staring so much, it's kind of creepy," Marco warned him and snapped his fingers in front of Jean's eyes to get his attention back on him, "She may be strong and beautiful, but I don't think she dates. Almost every guy has asked her out around here, and even in school, and she rejects them all. People say she's either got a boyfriend, she's a lesbian, or she's just a total ice queen."

"No way she's a lesbian," Jean says, "And that's only because she's never met me before, watch me work my magic." he started heading over towards her.

"It's not gonna work," Marco sing-songed after him, getting the bird from Jean in response and he chuckled. He crossed his arms and leaned his back against the wall, watching the show.

Jean was starting to feel a bit nervous as he approached her, but he couldn't back down now, not when he walked of so confidently in front of Marco. He walked up behind her and cleared his throat, trying to get her attention. Apparently, he wasn't loud enough, because she continued to punch and kick the poor boxing bag without even throwing a glance over her shoulder. He couldn't help but watch the sweat glisten off her back and arms, but she didn't smell at all.

"Hey, you, Mikasa Ackerman, right?" No way to get out of this now, be cool Jean, be cool.

The girl paused and turned her head to look at him. Her expression was slightly curious, but still as serious as ever. She looked like the type of person that didn't want to be bothered while they were in the middle of something. Oops. Oh well.

"Yes, what is it?"

Damn that voice. Smooth, elegant, beautiful, just like the rest of her.

Jean swallowed nervously, hoping the blush wasn't obvious on his cheeks, that would be really embarrassing, "Ah, you're just really good, I mean, the way you box, it's awesome," he stammered, "For a girl."

Mikasa arched a brow, "'For a girl'?" she echoed and crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her silvery eyes at him in slight annoyance, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Oh shit, way to come off sounding like a douche, Jean thought to himself, mentally punching himself.

"Uh, well, I didn't mean it like that!" he says quickly, his hands held out in front of him in case she tried to give him a well deserved punch in the mouth for what he said, "I meant, well, I just, never seen a girl like you before. I- I mean, beautiful and strong, most girls are just beautiful, or ugly, n- not that you're-" oh god, he wanted to dig a hole and bury his head in it forever.

Mikasa let out a breathy chuckle, silencing Jean's stammering apologies and making him go silent for a moment, "I know what you meant, but it's kind of funny watching you squirm," her arms uncrossed and fell to her sides, "And thank you."

Jean felt a little bit better and gave her a warm smile, "You're welcome," he says and rubs the back of his head, "So, want to try sparring with me? I'm curious about these abilities of yours."

Mikasa smirked a bit and tilted her head at him, "Are you sure about that? I'm in advanced classes, and I've never seen you around here before," she added and adjusted her glove on her hand. She removed her glove and rubbed the back of her hand over her sweaty forehead, now catching her breath.

Jean scoffed, "I'm pretty sure I'll be fine."

"Alright, if you're sure," Mikasa said and slipped both her gloves off her hands, "Come on, let's go over to the mats, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," she jabbed and walked off towards a space free in the blue mats.

"Heh," Jean liked her spunk.

* * *

Jean landed flat on his ass within minutes.

"Come on, holding back isn't going to help either of us," Mikasa said with a sigh, her arms crossed over her chest in a bored manner.

"Yeah, that's what I was doing, holding back," Jean grunted and pushed himself back on his feet, trying t play it cool even though Mikasa completely kicked his ass just now, and he wasn't holding back at all, actually. She surprisingly had a lot of strength for a chick, he would bet a month's allowance that she was stronger then Marco.

"Let's try that again then," the girl said and got back into position. Fists drawn up in front of her, guarding her face, leaning on her left foot, ready to strike at any time.

Jean felt a bit silly getting into his position, it was the first time he sparred with someone in a long time, trying to not actually hurt that person. He attempted to mirror Mikasa's without making it obvious.

He made the first move, jabbing to strike her in the shoulder. She easily evaded his move and grabbed the man's arm. She then struck the underside of his chin, sending him toppling over to do a full flip in thin air. He landed on her ground, her arm around his neck in a firm chokehold, escape impossible. Wow, that was faster then last time. She must've been the one holding back before.

"O- Okay..." Jean strained to breathe, tugging on her arm feebly, "Uncle! Uncle!"

Mikasa let out a light laugh and released him. She rolled over and pushed herself up back on her feet, "You wanna continue?" she asked and gave him a hand to help him up. He took the hand willingly and with her help, pulled himself up back on his feet.

"Nah, I think I've gotten enough bruises for today," Jean chuckled and rubbed his shoulder lightly, "But uh, to make up for my internal damage, how about you give me your number? Let me call you sometime?"

Mikasa looked up at him, surprised. She definitely hadn't been expecting that. She knew that the guy was trying to hit on her right from the beginning, but usually the fact that she could beat a grown man usually scared them off. But it wasn't the same for this one... She wondered why.

She also wondered why she felt as if she was supposed to know this guy, there was this strange sense of nostalgia she felt just looking into those brown eyes of his... She felt like she should know him, like he was important to her in the past.

 _'Must be my imagination,'_ Mikasa mused to herself before she lifted a hand and brushed her bangs out her stoney grey eyes, "Hm, well I usually don't hand out my number to strangers..."

Jean felt a surge of hope go through him, "But?"

"But I guess there's no harm this time," Mikasa finished and smiled a bit shyly at him, "Go get your phone, I'll meet you in the lobby," she said before giving him a small wave and picking up her boxing gloves, leaving the gym and heading towards the girl's changing area.

"Saw her kick your ass," Marco said as Jean approached him, feeling like he was walking on air, "What happened?"

Jean smirked in victory and folded his arms behind his head, "I got her to agree to giving me her number."

Marco gaped at him, "No way!" he exclaimed almost too loudly, covering his mouth with his hand sheepishly and looking around to see some people staring at him funny. In a softer tone, he asked, "You got Mikasa to give you her number?"

"Yup, I'm meeting her in the lobby right now to program it into my phone," he smirked and turned towards where the men's changing room was, "I'll be back!" he called before he disappeared inside, making a beeline for his locker and unlocking the lock, digging through his gym bag, he pulled out his cell phone before he exited the changing area, heading for the lobby but trying not to look so excited.

He found her waiting for him, fully clothed. She wasn't sweaty looking anymore, and she wore a pair of plain jeans, black boots, a black jacket and a red scarf wrapped around her neck, her gym bag hanging on her shoulder and bumping against her hip lightly every time she moved. She looked so pretty, even dressed in everyday clothes and looking flushed from the previous work out. How he managed to get a girl like that to even give him the time of day, he probably would never know.

He smiled at her and handed her his phone. She took it and opened the contacts up, creating a new one and entering her full name before putting in her email and her number. Once she was finished, she pressed save and handed him back his phone, "Try to not text me during school, I have grades to focus on," the ebony haired girl hummed and adjusted her gym bag strap, "I'm usually free on the weekends, but I have my MMA classes on Monday and Friday nights."

Jean smiled, "Got it," he hummed and stuffed his phone into his basketball shorts pocket, "Hey, you go to my school right? How come I've never seen you before?"

Mikasa shrugged, "Maybe because you're a grade above me? I'm not sure I've seen you around though."

Jean put his hand to his chin in thought, "Well, I ditch class almost all the time, so maybe that could explain it, it's a rare occasion that I actually go to school."

Mikasa chuckled, "How are you in your junior year?"

"Because I'm so smart?" he smirked down at her.

"Could've fooled me."

"Hey!" Jean laughed good heartedly.

"Okay, okay, well, it was nice meeting you, I'll see you when I see you," she gave him a wave and left the gym, the front door slamming shut behind her, leaving Jean to stand there and stare where she disappeared. He turned away and went to go put his cell phone back in his gym bag, before rejoining Marco in the gym to work out for a few more hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been done a bunch of times but I haven't seen a Reincarnation fic done for these two so I decided to make one myself. Their pasts and how they died will be revealed in later chapters, and yes, they will eventually remember who they really are. But that's probably going to be a long time down the line. 
> 
> There will be side relationships, maybe yaoi and yuri, I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Leave your comments or kudos please! :)


End file.
